The Drawing
by InuKag4evertogether
Summary: Kagome Higarashi was just walking to the center of the village for the drawing that happens every four years in her village. She didn't know that this year would change her life. She has to survive to get back, but can she when demon lurk the forest?


A/N: So I have a new story here. :D I'm sorry for not updating Yokai Academy. This idea just struck and I had to write it for you! :) Hopefully this makes up for not updating Yokai Academy. So here you go! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I can't own it. So get off my back.

The village always had to have the drawing. Every four years someone in a certain family was chosen for it. Of course, some of us feared it. We feared that it would be one in our families or even ourselves. A lot of the elders told us that it was tradition to do it, so none of us thought to break that tradition, or at least most of us.

I'm of course, one of the people who thinks it's not a good thing to have in the village. I mean whoever is the one who draws the "lucky" paper is it. Let me explain this a little more. In my village, we have this thing called a drawing where the whole village meets up in the center and the man of the house draws from a basket made by our village elder's wife. Then the family that gets the page with the dot has to draw again for themselves. The person in the family that gets the dot has to go into the forest and sacrifice them to something that we call "The beast of Inuyasha's forest".

Don't ask me what it looks like. I just know that whoever has to go, has never come back. I, of course, don't believe in it. I just think they don't want to come back here.

Oh I'm Kagome Higarashi, your average teenage priestess. I am 14. I'm going to turn 15 in a month. I have raven black hair and am 5'4. I have chocolate brown eyes.

I am currently walking to the center of town with my family for the drawing that happens every four years.

I looked at my brother who was smiling and laughing. My mom was walking next to my dad who was just walking and had small smile on his face. He always had a small smile on his face and was really easy going about almost everything. He worked hard to support us and give us a good life.

My mom usually stayed home and made sure our hut was clean and when we came home from wherever we went, we could have someone to talk to. I sighed; both my parents did so much for both my brother and I. That's mostly why I train to be a priestess, so I can help both of them.

I looked up as we approached the center of town. It was so lively, mostly because the drawing was going to be going on. It was always like this when big events went on, though this was the only event other than the annual festival that went on.

When we got to our destination, my mom went to talk to some of the other women of the village, my brother was talking to his friends, and my dad stood over near where the basket was. He was always the one to draw for us. I of course, just stood there waiting for the whole thing to be over. I hated the drawing and just wanted to go home.

I never once liked the stupid thing, but it was my village so I won't stand against the old tradition.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was my three friends.

"Hey Kagome." All three said in unison.

"Hey you guys." I smiled at all three of them. Their names are Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. I've known them ever since I was little.

"Who do you think it's going to be this year?" Yuka had a grim expression on her face.

"I hope it's not any of us." Ayumi pitched in, with a small smile on her face.

I sighed, "I have no idea. This whole thing is just stupid anyway." I crossed my arms as I said that.

Yuka and Ayumi's mouths dropped and they gasped. "Kagome, do you know what you're saying? It's an old tradition. It's not stupid."

"To me it is. All we do is have people go into the woods and get eaten. It's like we want people to die." I frowned, not liking the idea that people had to go in the woods and die.

They both frowned while Eri said, "I think Kagome might have a point. Don't criticize her for her opinion you guys."

I crossed my arms again and gave Eri a thankful look when they backed off.

"Fine Kagome, but you won't think it's so stupid when a demon comes and attacks the village for not getting it's person."

I sighed. "That's an old tale made to scare little kids."

They just sighed and Eri stood next to me.

All of a sudden the village elder stood in front of everyone.

"Hello my fellow villagers. I am glad that you can all make it today for this holy ceremony that happens every four years." I rolled my eyes at the "holy" comment. He can't be serious can he?

The whole crowd hushed down and stopped talking at his voice. He continued on.

"We are gathered here to decide who will go into the forest to keep the demons in Inuyasha's forest at bay for another four years. I will explain the rules, like always." He went through them every single fricken year.

"The man of each household must draw the paper for their family when their last name is called and wait until after every family has one. Once every family has one, you may open the papers. Then we shall see who is the chosen one." I rolled my eyes again. It was the same speech and rules every year. He then picked up the basket and started saying our last names.

I watched as one at a time, each man went up. I had a blank expression on my face as the last man went up, got his paper, and walked back into the crowd.

The village elder nodded his head and every man opened the paper in their hands. I heard the whole crowd whisper around, trying to find who it was. I just put my hand in my pocket and kept on a blank expression.

That's when I started hearing people whisper my last name. I looked around for my dad. I pushed through the crowd and found him with my brother and mom. All three had shocked expressions on their face. I gulped and walked over to them.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I knew what happened though, I just needed to confirm it.

He sighed and looked up at me. "I chose the ticket."

My eyes widened. Yep, I knew exactly what happened.

The village elder looked at my family and said, "It seems the Higarashi's have gotten the ticket. Now all the family members must draw again to see who goes into the forest to help us for the next four years."

I gulped as my dad and the rest of my family walked up and got their pieces. I slowly walked up and drew mine then as soon as the village elder gave the word, all of us opened our papers at once.

When I opened my piece and had a clear look at it my legs went numb and I couldn't feel the rest of my body. My hands shook as I held the paper and everyone around me was blurred. I was the one. I was the one to go into the forest.

I looked up at the rest of my family. They all had the same expressions as I did, shocked and sad. I looked down at the ground, my legs still felt numb.

"Who is the one to be going?" The village elder asked us impatiently.

I couldn't find my voice; I could only look up at him.

"Well?" He tapped his foot, waiting for an answer.

I finally found my voice and quietly whispered, "Me sir. I am the one going."

He smiled. "We have the chosen one. It is Kagome of the Higarashi household."

Everyone in the crowd whispered things around, saying how I was the one. The village elder told me to say goodbye to my family.

I slowly walked towards them. I hugged my mom first. She hugged me back twice as tight. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I wish you didn't have to go."

I smiled weakly at her. "Mom, it's fine, I'm glad to be the one. It means that I don't have to worry about Sota this year. he can live until he's chosen or leaves."

I finished hugging her and went over to Sota and ruffled the top of his head. I whispered to him, "Take care of mom and dad while I'm gone. Be good." I hugged him.

"Sis, why do you have to go?"

"I'm doing so you can be safe. I promise I'll be ok. I'll come back one day ok?"

I let go of him and looked at my dad. He came over and gave me a total bear hug. "Honey, be safe out there. I have a feeling you will survive. I'll see you again someday."

I hugged him back tighter. "Yeah dad, I'll survive. I'll do it for you, Sota, and mom."

I let go of him and said goodbye to my three friends then looked at the village elder. "I'm ready to go."

He smiled and led me to the entrance of the forest then he pointed in.

I slowly walked in it without looking back. As tears started to brim my eyes, I just ran. I had to get away before I decided to turn back. There is no going back now, but I will survive, no matter what I have to do.

A/N: Oh my god, I know that I haven't updated Yokai Academy but I just had to get this story started. I thought of it during class and I really wanted to have your inputs on it. What did you guys think?


End file.
